


The beat of heavy steps

by Garnetsgrin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Desert, Short Story, short fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garnetsgrin/pseuds/Garnetsgrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything stood fast against her strides. Illusions of progress meant to torment the aching muscle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The beat of heavy steps

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in forever, wow.

Sand blew restlessly around her feet and with every step her thighs tensed and ached, burning through her nerves and breaking her down. Brush grazed and scratched at her ankles and the sky was melting white. A breath slipped from her lips and it felt like needles against her nose. A smoldering sun watched in fixation as she struggled, lighting her mind and leaving it dry.

Everything stood fast against her strides. Illusions of progress meant to torment the aching muscle. Heavy with the weight of her faith her eyes wavered, lowered, and flinched. She fought valiantly against a beast of memory and exhaustion.

Time stood still in resignation and the air slipped through fabric in mourning. With slowing steps and faint breath, faith finally fell behind closed lids and slept. Knees gave way to heavy prayer and the force of fate proved to perfectly placed.

A breath escaped her chapped lips and it felt like life, light, cool and thin against her nose.

Time again stirred, and the sun moved on, sand blew tiredly against her cooling flesh.


End file.
